


all i've ever known is how to hold my own

by moss_time



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Major Character Injury, Set sometime during that travel to a place theyre at now, its fine, oh boy idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moss_time/pseuds/moss_time
Summary: “We were never meant to fight on our own.”





	all i've ever known is how to hold my own

**Author's Note:**

> Basically i really liked the prompt from a tumblr post so this is here now

“Just let me look at it.”

“No, it's _fine_. I got it.”

Throndir sighs and crosses his arm, shooting Fero a glare. He gets a glare back, the halfling looking up at him from where he's sitting against a tree, clutching at the bleeding gash at his side.

They weren't expecting any resistance when they decided to scout ahead, and just a few oversights made the encounter way more difficult then it should've been. Which is how they ended up like this now, both exhausted and Fero not looking like he's in a position to heal anyone, not even himself. Throndir is doing relatively okay and Fero's wound isn't bad enough to be alarming, but it is just bad enough to make the walk back difficult and painful. Throndir isn't about to be cruel and just leave him to deal with it.

Too bad Fero has decided to be difficult about this. Too bad, but not surprising. “Give me a second and I'll be right behind you.”

 _Sure_. Throndir scoffs. “I'm not leaving you here, stop being an idiot,” he insists. He crouches down and reaches towards where Fero is clutching the wound in a sad attempt to stop the bleeding. Fero slaps his hand away.

“I can–”

“Would you shut up and let me help you?” he snaps and moves Fero's hand away.Throndir is much stronger than him so any resistance is useless, which doesn't mean Fero isn't going to be stubborn and try anyway. He's still hurt so it doesn't last long. Soon enough he lets out a groan and slumps backwards against the tree, though the gesture lacks the usual heat, he sounds too exhausted to be truly angry that Throndir is not listening him. 

“I don't need your help,” he murmurs.

A part of Throndir that has had enough of Fero's shit is ready to get up and leave, but they don't have time for pettiness. So instead he does what he can to help with the little to no supplies they have at the moment. He may not be medic by any means, but he can do just enough to stop the bleeding and make the trip back a bit easier to deal with.

As he works the adrenaline wears off and he feels the tension ease away from the air. 

“It's fine to need help,” he says softly. They've already fought weird animals and plants and what not, they don't need to fight each other.

Fero lets out a scoff and turns his head towards him. Even without looking at his face Throndir can tell that he's scowling, he knows Fero well enough. “I've survived on my own for years, I know how to deal with this alone.”

Throndir really wants to roll his eyes at Fero but he's too busy not letting him bleed out.

He has spent a fair amount of time alone as well, after leaving Auniq, before meeting Hadrian and Fantasmo, before all of this. Of course, he did have Kodiak, his friend currently keeping watch with a tiny wren perched on his head. So he supposes he wasn't as isolated as Fero tends to be, albeit purposely. But he knows how he felt, having barely anyone to lean on during hard times and share meals with, not only in woods but it towns too. There's a special kind of a bitter feeling, being surrounded by people but still not feeling like you belong at all. It's a kind of loneliness Throndir deemed even worse, so he slowly surrounded himself with people he loves, hoping to never be in a position to feel like that. 

He gently wraps a piece of cloth from his cloak around Fero's middle. “We were never meant to fight on our own.”

A moment of silence passes but Fero doesn't mock him like Throndir expected he would. He merely turns his head away and lets it rest of a tree beside him.

“You're making a big deal out of nothing,” he murmurs at last. The words sound more confused than annoyed, as if he himself is not sure if that's true. Throndir doesn't ask if he's talking about the wound, or the statement itself and how it's a direct jab at Fero's tendency to leave, or both.

“Maybe,” Throndir says. “But it wouldn't hurt if you gave this a chance.”

He looks up at Fero and catches his gaze, a familiar frown on his face. At first it seems like he's about to ask what the fuck is he going on about, but then he sighs and looks away again.

“I'm trying.”

“Good. Now, is Kodiak carrying you or am I?”

“ _What_? I can fucking _walk_ , wh–”

“Me it is,” Throndir says, suppressing a laugh at the sound Fero makes when he picks him up.  
It's going to be a longer walk back, but perhaps it won't be that bad.

 

 

 


End file.
